


Revelate

by pianoforeplay



Series: Reunion 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's return to Vancouver turns out to be much more eventful than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelate

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/50819.html) on 10/11/11.

Jeff can still remember the first day he met the two of them -- Jensen with his firm handshake and ball cap pulled down low; Jared with his floppy hair and bright, wide smile.

"So you're our dad now, huh?" Jared said, all fresh-faced and eager. He was just as tall and twice as lanky back then, any hint of muscle hidden beneath his over-sized hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Looks like," Jeff replied with a grin. "Just don't go rubbin' it in, alright? Gonna give me a complex."

Jensen was smaller and slighter back then -- delicate in a way Jeff would certainly not consider him now -- and he smiled, crows feet flashing as he replied with, "You got it, Pops."

Something about the way Jensen looked at him sent a heated thrill straight to Jeff's core. It was the eyelashes, he figured, and the hint of a grin that curved those delicious lips. Or maybe the flicker of tongue that darted out to wet them.

Whatever the case, it was certainly the start of a beautiful friendship.

Luckily, the boys grew weary of the old age jokes after a few weeks, but the teasing and the taunting and -- as Jeff preferred to consider it -- the _flirting_ continued. Jared was often the perpetrator of the more lewd comments, never missing an opportunity to mention Dean's daddy issues or the heightened tension frequently caught on film.

"I just call it how I see it," he said with a smirk and a shrug. "Just sayin', you two got a lotta pent up issues goin' on, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I tend to exude tremendous amounts of sexual energy," Jeff replied easily. "Can't help it."

"It looked like you were about to stick your tongue down his throat!"

Jeff arched an eyebrow. "Is someone getting jealous?"

Jared snorted and said, "Yeah, maybe. Best be keepin' your hands off my girl, Morgan."

"Excuse me?" Jensen cut in, smile hidden behind a glare as he cocked the prop gun and pointed it at Jared. "Say that again, I dare you."

Laughing, Jared played along, raising both hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, baby," he said, darting a quick glance to Jeff. "I was just trying to defend your honor, I swear."

"Ackles!" came a shout from twenty feet away. "Don't fuck with that thing! You know better."

Jensen grumbled and lowered the prop as Jared, still grinning, turned to apologize for the both of them. And Jeff just watched, noticing the hint of pink that colored Jensen's cheeks and the way Jared slid in right next to him, shoulder to shoulder, already charming his way back into the director's good graces.

He doesn't know the exact date Jared and Jensen first hooked up, but if he were to take a wild guess, he'd figure sometime around then. The signs were all there, that's for sure. But he didn't hear official confirmation until a year or two later care of a drunken text from Jared he received at three in the morning.

 _jen wamnts uir ccockl bt sayyz mineee qwill do_

After taking a minute or two to decipher it, Jeff texted back with, _He's settling for 2nd best?_

 _no. shlxd seeee my ccokc_ came Jared's reply a good ten or fifteen minutes later.

Unlike Jared (and, presumably, Jensen), Jeff wasn't drunk so he managed to hold back on replying with, _I'd like to_. Instead, he sent, _Tell him my cock is always available when he gets bored of yours._

It wasn't until noon the following day that Jeff received a response to that one. A simple, _Dude. I was so drunk. Sorry_.

Chuckling, Jeff shot out a quick, _Don't be. Shit happens._ Then, after thinking on it for a minute, added, _And my offer still stands_.

Jared didn't reply to that one, but Jeff chose to believe the message got delivered.

The news of them sharing a house came a few months later and, though Jeff was wholly unsurprised, he did question their complete lack of subtlety. He was genuinely happy for both of them, of course. Impossible not to be.

They kept in touch as time wore on, mostly via text messages and emails and phone calls, as well as the occasional accidental run-in. They often gave him shit about his burgeoning film career, but never once truly appeared unhappy with the paths their own careers had taken. And Jeff certainly couldn't blame them; CW or no, starring roles in a long-running television series were nothing to scoff at. They had steady work, steady paychecks and an incredibly loyal and vocal fanbase. And, of course, each other.

If the boys actually did feel any genuine jealousy of Jeff's career, they never made it apparent to him. The jokes were always in good fun and, more often than not, quickly followed by some kind of double entendre or another; Jared never really tired of those.

"Jensen totally screamed your name last night," Jared told him over the phone once. Jeff was in New York at the time, filming a thriller with Hilary Swank, the synopsis of which he'd been sharing before Jared felt the need to interrupt him. "Just thought-- ow!" Jared's voice was muffled then, melting into a laugh as Jensen came in clear through the line.

"Sorry, no. He's projecting again."

"Ah," Jeff replied, amused. "Completely understandable."

"He called me Daddy and everything!" Jared shouted, though his voice sounded more distant, muffled by a clatter and clunk of static. Jeff imagined Jensen wrestling the phone from Jared's grip, the visual becoming all the more clear as he heard Jared break into another broad laugh, followed by his, "Fuck, _ow_! Dude, watch the goods!"

"Oh, I'm watchin' 'em," replied Jensen gruffly before his voice came through clear again, aimed once more at Jeff. "So you're in New York?"

"What is this about you screaming my name?"

Jensen groaned. "You both start with J! It was an honest fucking mistake!"

It wasn't at all what Jeff was expecting and he blinked, blood heating warm even as he tripped into a laugh.

He managed to make out Jensen's, "Fucking hate you both," before the line went dead.

Not all of their conversations have been full of sexual innuendo, of course. The boys like a good laugh, sure, but they have their serious moments, too. Sometimes Jared calls just to ask after Bisou, while Jensen texts him trash talk regarding the Mariners despite not even being much of a baseball fan. Jeff welcomes it, every piece of correspondence, big or small. Even above being obnoxiously good looking, the guys are both genuinely decent people and, having spent over half his life in the industry, Jeff knows what a rarity that is in their business.

So when he gets the news on the Raimi flick, it only makes sense to let them know he'll be in town.  
Jared replies to Jeff's text within seconds.

 _Dude seriously? When? What dates?_

Jeff gives as much information as he has available which, admittedly, isn't much. He has dates but no call times yet, just a general idea of how long he'll be up in the great white north. However, Jared's enthusiasm is not to be dampened, as evidenced by the fact that he actually takes the time to seek out and use not one, but _two_ exclamation points in his reply.

 _Awesome! I'll tell J!_

He leaves for Vancouver a week later and checks into a hotel off Granville. As expected, he doesn't have much time to reacquaint himself with the city, though some of the little shops and restaurants he passes on the way to set bring back a host of fond memories. He doesn't know this town quite as well as Jared and Jensen do, hasn't spent nearly the amount of time in it as they have. But his memories stretch beyond his even knowing them, back to age seven and riding across the border with his grandparents for the first time; age 13 and visiting the petting zoo in Stanley Park; age 23 and club hopping up and down Davie for a solid week. It isn't quite Seattle and never will be, but it still feels good. One step closer to home.

It's another few days before he finally hears back from the boys. He's expecting it, of course, has his call sheets for the next week out and ready so they can figure out what time is best for all of them.

However, the proposition they throw at him not five minutes into the conversation is nothing Jeff could have ever anticipated.

"This is a joke, right?" he asks, lips twitching into an uncertain smile.

"Not a joke," Jared replies. "I swear on my dead grandmother's grave."

"Wow, seriously?" Jensen intercedes then, disapproval clear in his tone. "Don't bring your grandma into this."

"One night," Jared continues, undeterred. "We'll go out for dinner, maybe grab a few drinks and then afterward you and Jensen... you know."

Jeff rubs a hand over his face, his blood rushing south. He decides to sit down before gravity gets the better of him.

Perched on the edge of the couch, he sucks in a breath. "You want me to fuck your boyfriend."

"We both do," Jensen's voice answers after a short pause. He sounds clear and confident, but it trips a little as he adds, "And have for awhile, as I'm sure you already know thanks to Jared's big fucking mouth."

"You love my big fucking mouth."

"I love it when it's crammed full, yeah."

" _Especially_ when it's crammed full, I'm betting," Jared responds before making a loud _ahhhh_ sound like he's practicing for the dentist, complete with audible wagging tongue.

"Oh yeah, that's hot," Jensen deadpans. "My loins burn for you."

"Not just for me, baby," Jared says with a low voice.

Jeff can't help but laugh then, the pure absurdity of the whole thing suddenly crashing in. "You two are un-fucking-believable."

"So is that a yes?" Jared asks.

Jeff can practically picture Jared's tail wagging and he rubs the heel of his hand against his eye, laughter fading slowly. He should take some time to think about this, tell them he needs to sleep on it, analyze all the pros and cons and all the ways this can -- and _will_ \-- change the relationship between all three of them forever.

But he also knows he's going to say yes. No point in trying to convince himself there's any other option. Because, really, he's thought about this before. Often. Maybe not this exact situation, but he's certainly imagined having either one of them all to himself for a night. Thought about Jensen's perfect lips wrapped around his cock, Jared's long legs around his waist. Thought about the sounds they might make: Jensen all gruff, quiet whimpers, Jared loud and brash and demanding. It's natural, honestly. A simple product of their relentless jokes and innuendos. Not a big deal.

And there's really no point in prolonging the inevitable.

"It's a yes," he finally manages, yet another laugh falling free as he shakes his head. "You idiots are completely out of your mind, but... yeah. I'm up for it."

He can practically feel the stretch of Jared's smile through the phone line and can picture the smaller, warier one Jensen is doubtlessly wearing as Jared immediately barrels into setting up some parameters and logistics. It's pretty apparent that they've already put quite a lot of thought into the whole thing, which Jeff finds both reassuring and somewhat unnerving.

Jared lays out most of the rules with Jensen chiming in every now and again to correct him or provide clarification. There really aren't too many, but Jeff kind of feels like he should be taking notes all the same. If only because he doesn't quite trust his brain to remember anything right now given the current direction of blood flow.

Also, Jeff isn't naive enough to not consider the fact that this could all just be an incredibly elaborate prank.

But, then again, their pranks are nothing if not entertaining. Even when they're at his expense. He's willing to take the chance.

They decide to meet at a restaurant off Robson on Saturday, some place Jensen tried once and loved. Jeff's never been, but he figures it should be easy enough to find.

"We'll just, you know. Play it by ear or whatever," Jared says as the conversation slowly winds to a close.

"Any of us can change his mind at any time," Jensen adds, not for the first time. He apparently feels the statement bears repeating. "For any reason. No questions asked."

Jeff grins, appreciating the sentiment as well as finding an easy way to lighten the mood a little, get them back onto a comfortable, familiar keel. "So I guess that means once you see my beer belly and gray hair, all bets are off."

"Are we talking George Clooney gray or Gandalf gray?" asks Jensen, a grin clear in his tone and Jared snorts.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Jeff replies, already mentally counting down the hours.

By the time Saturday rolls around, he's practically buzzing with anticipation. He arrives at the restaurant a good twenty minutes early, and orders himself a scotch to calm his nerves. It actually works for the most part and by the time Jared and Jensen arrive -- both looking somehow even more gorgeous than he remembers, those fuckers -- he's feeling fairly warm and at ease.

They greet each other with the typical hugs and handshakes, exchanging hearty back thumps and wide smiles before taking their seats.

As the boys fill him in on the lives of people he's failed to keep in touch with over the past several years, it's just like every other dinner shared between friends, full of embarrassing memories and nearly-forgotten in-jokes.

Except for the continuous low thrum of energy coursing just beneath the surface the entire time.

Jeff knows he isn't the only who senses it, can tell by the way Jared watches him, a sly grin curving his lips. Can see it in the way Jensen fidgets a little more than normal, cheeks nearly a constant pink even before the drinking.

It's Jared who finally gets the ball rolling, and, spectacularly unsubtle as it may be, Jeff is grateful for it.

"It's your call," Jared reminds Jensen once the subject is well and truly out there.

Jeff tries not to appear over-eager in any way. Just sips at his beer while he waits. Jensen looks at him, equal parts nervous and heated, then back at Jared. They seem to have some silent conversation and, slowly, Jensen's shoulders relax as he turns his attention to Jeff once more.

"Yeah," he says, smiling in that way that makes Jeff go hot all over. "Think I'm up for another couple drinks if you are."

They part ways a short time later, Jensen hitching a ride with Jeff back to the hotel. To be honest, a part of Jeff keeps expecting one of them to change his mind, but it never happens. Jared even gives Jeff a wink before he turns to head to his car and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"I feel like Demi Moore in Indecent Proposal," he mutters as Jeff unlocks the door of his rental.

"Guess that makes me Robert Redford, huh? Sounds good to me." Jensen snorts and opens the passenger door as Jeff climbs into the driver's seat. "You think Jared will be okay with being Woody Harrelson? I mean, the resemblance is uncanny."

Jensen flashes him a quick grin. "He did really like Zombieland."

By the time they pull up to the hotel minutes later, Jensen's relaxed a good deal. His smile comes easier and stays longer and Jeff dismisses the idea of visiting the hotel bar. Instead, he heads straight for the elevator instead, Jensen following close behind.

They make the trip up in silence, Jeff leaning against one wall, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks. In between floors 23 and 24, Jensen glances his way. His cheeks are flushed an adorable shade of red, lips tugged into a smile, and Jeff feels a delicious tendril of anticipation curl up his spine.

His room is a suite on the 28th floor and he slides his key card in with little difficulty before stepping inside.

"Help yourself to the mini-bar." He peels off his jacket and loosens the wrist cuffs of his button-down.

Jensen does just that, heading immediately for the small kitchenette in the front room to grab two bottles from the tiny fridge. After snapping one open, he hands it to Jeff, head cocked to the side.

"So."

Jeff arches an eyebrow, the lip of the beer pressed to his mouth as he grins. "So."

Jeff watches the bob of Jensen's Adam's apple as he swallows, and the twitch of a half smile curls his lips. Jeff wouldn't describe him as looking nervous so much as a little unsure. This is uncharted territory for both of them, after all, and like Jensen, Jeff isn't entirely certain how to proceed.

Somewhat surprisingly, it's Jensen who makes the first move, though it's subtle. He merely pops the cap off his beer bottle and takes a long, slow swig, then rests back against the kitchen counter, one hand curled over the edge and his legs parted in a way Jeff can only describe as a clear invitation.

Barely managing to contain a growl, Jeff steps forward, eating up the space between them in one long stride.

Jensen tips his head back in answer and doesn't look away, a challenge as much as an offering. Jeff grins, can't help it, his hand landing on Jensen's hip as he leans in, lips a breath away from Jensen's, testing.

Jensen doesn't move, green eyes locked on Jeff's and Jeff barely suppresses a groan as he closes the last centimeter to feel warm, soft lips against his own, beer-bitter and wet. Jensen submits to it easily, releasing a soft breath as Jeff licks into him, tongue tracing Jensen's teeth and the roof of his mouth as Jensen's free hand finds the fabric of Jeff's shirt, drawing him closer.

"Fuck," Jeff breathes, breaking the kiss for only a second before his teeth find the swollen flesh of Jensen's bottom lip.

He settles there for a moment, unable to stop from grinning before pressing another light kiss to those perfect lips, lingering and breathing him in. Jensen doesn't move, but Jeff is distantly aware of him setting his beer bottle down on the counter behind him. He slowly slips a hand down Jensen's arm, curling his fingers around his wrist as he noses at Jensen's cheek.

Jensen hums softly and Jeff smiles again. "Okay?" he asks, though he's fairly sure he knows the answer already.

Jensen surprises him with a laugh, his nose bumping against Jeff's as two strong hands slide to Jeff's hips.

"Yeah," he says, voice little more than a low rumble as their lips brush, a tease of skin on skin. Jeff's close enough to count the freckles scattered across the bridge of Jensen's nose, close enough to count his eyelashes as Jensen pulls back just a little to grin at him. "Very okay."

It's all Jeff can do not to outright growl then, heat surging down his spine, making his mouth water and his dick harden. He muffles it against Jensen's mouth, licking past those ridiculously plush lips to taste the curry still lingering from dinner and the thicker flavor beneath it he assumes to be all Jensen.

Jensen replies only with a quiet, broken moan as he grapples at Jeff's shirt, one hand slipping up underneath it as the other curls around the back of Jeff's neck, gripping tight. Jensen's breath puffs out hot against his mouth, kisses turning from submissive to wet and hungry and downright demanding.

Jeff surrenders to it, meeting each thrust of Jensen's tongue with his own as he gathers Jensen in closer and takes a step back. They move blindly, hips and thighs pressed together as they stumble into the bedroom. Jeff gets them turned around to guide Jensen forward as his teeth scrape down the perfect line of Jensen's throat. He slips his hand down between them, curling it almost possessively over the bulge at the front of Jensen's jeans and Jensen breaks the kiss, head falling back as he sucks in a breath of air, his grip tightening on Jeff's shoulder.

Grinning, Jeff grinds his palm against the hard line of Jensen's erection and is immediately rewarded by another soft moan and the hitch of Jensen's hips.

"Yeah," he murmurs, circling the top button of Jensen's jeans with his thumb, fingers spanning the length of him through denim. "So hard for me already."

Jensen actually laughs then, though it's mixed with a groan, one hand making a fist in Jeff's shirt and pulling.

"Don't go gettin' too cocky there, Pops," he says, even as he gives a slow rock of his hips into Jeff's hand.

Jeff merely arches an eyebrow in response, lips curling into a grin as he slides his hand up and around Jensen's hip. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I mistaken in assuming that was for me?"

Jensen only gives a soft hum, eyes crinkling as he pulls back and Jeff quickly seizes the opportunity. With one hand on Jensen's hip, he crashes forward, bringing his knee up to catch himself against the bed, Jensen falling backward into the mattress with a surprised yelp.

Legs tangled, Jeff ducks into Jensen's neck as Jensen wiggles and laughs, his hand pushing Jeff's shirt up higher.

"So it's not?" Jeff says, breath warm against Jensen's neck as he lifts his hips high enough to settle a thigh between Jensen's spread legs. "You thinkin' of someone else?"

Jensen's laughter melts into a quiet moan, blunt nails digging into the meat of Jeff's sides.

"That's a hell of a hard on," Jeff continues, emphasizing the point with a slow roll of his hips. Jensen's cock is a thick line against his thigh, fully evident even through two layers of denim, and Jeff pushes himself up enough to watch Jensen's face as he repeats the movement. "Tell me it's all for me, Jen."

Jeff watches as Jensen bites down on his bottom lip and arches, his cheeks a dark red.

With another low growl, Jeff pushes himself up further to replace his thigh with his hand, once again curling his fingers around the thickness of Jensen's cock. "Fuck," he breathes and, unable to wait for further permission, makes quick work of the button and zipper and shoves his hand under boxer briefs to feel hot, soft skin.

Jensen nearly bucks at the touch, eyes snapping wide as Jeff pulls him free, thumb quickly passing over the head to spread a drop of pre-come.

"Oh fuck," he hears Jensen whisper, hands still clutching at Jeff's bare sides, Jeff's shirt hanging loose between them. " _Fuck_. Jeff..."

Jensen's eyes are barely open, lips parted, and Jeff stares down at him, reveling in the feel of Jensen's cock, thick and hot in his hand. Though Jensen is far from the first guy Jeff's ever jerked off, it's definitely been awhile and Jeff would be the first to admit to being out of practice.

But Jensen is clearly not complaining, his hips gradually getting into the act, arching up with every downward stroke, one hand moving to Jeff's bicep as he grunts and whimpers encouragement. His fingers twist in the fabric of Jeff's shirt, tugging as Jeff picks up speed before Jensen lets out a low, " _Off._ "

Biting back a grin, he releases Jensen's dick and sits up to unfasten the top few buttons. Beneath him, Jensen squirms for a minute, his hands works on the lower buttons before giving up halfway to smooth over Jeff's stomach, slipping down to his belt buckle.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there," Jeff murmurs as he shrugs out of his shirt. But he makes no move to stop Jensen's work, head lowered to watch as Jensen tugs his belt free and then works at his jeans. Jeff lets him get as far as snapping free the top button before reaching down to stop him.

Jensen blinks up at him, a question clearly forming on his lips before Jeff leans down to lick it away. With a groan Jensen falls into the kiss, his hands dropping to Jeff's bare arms and then up and over his shoulders as Jeff slowly lets his weight rest onto him. He rocks his hips slowly, feeling the wet tip of Jensen's cock kiss the bare skin of his belly with every slow roll.

"Jeff," Jensen groans after a few moments, his breath hot against Jeff's cheek. "Fuck, Jeff. C'mon."

With a soft hum, Jeff pulls back. "What, sweetheart?" he asks, cocking his head to the side as he grazes his fingers down the slope of Jensen's jaw. "What do you want?"

Jensen's eyes narrow a little, but Jeff doesn't miss the small grin just beneath the glare.

"Hmm?" He lets his fingers trail lower, down the line of Jensen's throat and over the collar of his t-shirt, feeling the bone of his clavicle just beneath before sweeping over the nub of one puckered nipple.

He pauses there, circling for a second before pinching faintly over the fabric. It draws just exactly the kind of gasp Jeff had hoped for and he quickly ducks down to replace his fingers with his mouth, wetting the cotton with his tongue as his hand slips lower, pushing Jensen's t-shirt up high enough to get to the smooth, muscled skin just beneath, feeling the push and pull of his breathing under his palm.

Jensen curses and arches and Jeff rides it like a wave, grinning as he flicks the tip of his tongue against the peak of nipple. He bites down just as his hand finds Jensen's cock again and gives a low growl as Jensen's hips buck into the touch.

"Oh God," Jensen murmurs, his hands moving over Jeff's shoulders and into his hair, fumbling and gripping wildly as Jeff works him. Jeff twists his wrist on each upstroke, Jensen's pre-come more than sufficient to slick the way.

Finally pulling his mouth away from the wet patch he's created on Jensen's t-shirt, he keeps his eyes lowered to stare at the way Jensen's muscles clench and strain with every stroke, at the thick girth of his cock, the swell of his balls just barely visible beneath the waistband of his boxers.

Jeff licks his lips at the sight of it and swallows, his grip tightening down at the base to squeeze out another shiny bead of pre-come. With barely another thought, Jeff bends forward to wrap his mouth around the tip, groaning at the taste, both bitter and sweet as Jensen's nails dig into his skin.

When he pulls back, grinning, a string of slick trails from his bottom lip.

"Yeah?" he asks before sucking his lip between his teeth. He keeps his hand moving, up and down and up again, messy and greedy as Jensen groans his answer. "You like that? Like my hand on you?"

"Yeah," Jensen finally manages, eyes clenching tight as his hand slips down to Jeff's forearm. "Fuck, yeah. Jeff. Fuck. Oh, _fuck_."

Jeff can feel his own breath quicken, sweat breaking out on his skin as his eyes once again dart downward, taking in the sight of Jensen's dick in his hand, hard and slick and downright obscene.

And then Jensen's murmuring again, a soft litany of, "Fuck. Fuck. Gonna come. Jeff. Jeff, I'm gonna come. _Jeff_."

Jeff doesn't need any further encouragement; he bends low, pushing his wet and sticky hand down to to cup Jensen's balls as he takes Jensen's cock into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, Jeff sinks down low, feels the bump of Jensen's cockhead hit the back of his throat and pulls back enough to feel the slippery release of Jensen's come on his tongue.

Despite expecting it, it's somehow still shocking and Jeff releases with a quick swallow, his hand once again wrapped tight around Jensen's dick. He lets out a soft, amazed sort of laugh as another thick gob hits his cheek and he cuts off the sound by wrapping his lips around Jensen's cockhead again, drinking down the rest as he strokes Jensen through it, letting the thick, bitter taste slide down his throat.

He stops when Jensen shudders and whimpers his name, clumsy fingers pulling at his hair.

Still licking his lips, he glances up to see Jensen staring down at him, sweat glistening his reddened skin. He looks completely undone, split open and deliciously used.

But Jeff's feeling greedy and he crawls his way up the length of Jensen's prone form, his clean hand falling to the mattress beneath Jensen's head, the messy one wiping a thin trail of come along Jensen's stubbled jaw as he tips Jensen's face up to his own.

Jensen blinks up at him, his chest still rising and falling with every labored breath. Jeff leans in close enough to share air, but fights the impulse to kiss. Instead just whispers, "I want you to suck me."

The low rumble of Jensen's moan is reward enough until two suddenly capable hands wrap around his arms and roll him over. Grateful for the size of his hotel bed, Jeff laughs as Jensen grabs him by the hips and yanks, drawing him to the edge.

"These need to come off. Jensen's tone is dark and determined as he grapples with the last few buttons of Jeff's jeans.

Finally getting the picture, Jeff hides a smile and lifts his hips, giving Jensen ample room to strip him of his pants and underwear, the fabric getting briefly caught by his shoes before Jensen divests him of those as well.

Within seconds, he's naked and resting back on his elbows with his feet touching the floor, Jensen knelt between his spread thighs.

"I'm feeling incredibly under-dressed right now," he says with a grin, but Jensen only shoots him a quick look as he bends to bite the inside of Jeff's thigh, palms smoothing slowly over his legs and curling around his knees. It's enough to make Jeff quiet for a moment, surrendering entirely to the feel of Jensen's hands and mouth on him, warm breath wafting across the base of his cock, teasing.

But it doesn't stop him for long. Propping himself on one arm, he reaches down with the other to run his fingers through Jensen's hair, short and still a little stiff with gel. He doesn't pull or push, doesn't guide at all. But he does grumble a low, "C'mon, baby. Put that mouth on me."

He has no idea how Jensen feels about endearments and isn't sure he particularly cares. But given the way Jensen's eyes flash dark, he figures they aren't entirely unwelcome.

Jensen's eyes are focused downward and Jeff watches as his tongue darts out, a quick flash of pink as he wets his lips. Jeff feels his cock swell in anticipation, toes curling in the carpet as he fights the impulse to rock his hips upward.

"You like it?" he continues, his thumb tracing the shell of Jensen's ear as he spreads his legs a little wider. "Like what you see?"

Jensen answers with a soft growl, gaze darting upward for only half a second before settling once more on Jeff's dick. He looks downright hungry, one hand inching higher up Jeff's thigh before finally circling the root, squeezing gently, palm resting warm over the swell of Jeff's balls.

"Fuck, yeah," Jeff says on a choked laugh. "Yeah, you do. Can see it in your eyes, Jen. So hungry for it."

Jensen lets out a soft breath, his hand moving tortuously slowly up Jeff's length, like he's testing it out, gauging Jeff's reactions. Jeff's already leaking, has been for awhile and another little bead trickles free as Jensen reaches the tip.

Jeff growls at the sensation and shifts slightly, lifting his hips to get a better angle and watching as Jensen spreads the slick around, leans forward to get a brief taste directly from the slit.

"Ah, yeah," Jeff hisses at the too-light touch. "You fucking love cock, don't you, baby?" Jensen answers with a squeeze, his other hand sliding inward to join in the action, thumb pressing at the sensitive skin beneath Jeff's sac as Jensen's amazing lips once again engulf him.

"Mmm, yeah. Fuck," Jeff groans, struggling for a moment to keep his eyes open as Jensen sinks down lower. "Love the taste of it, don't you? The feel of it? How it stretches you, fills you all up."

He's half babbling, Jensen's mouth unbelievably warm and wet and perfect. Jensen sucks him down slowly and pulls back at that same speed, tongue tracing along the edge of the crown and then flicking over the slit before taking him in again and Jeff eventually surrenders completely, dropping back onto the bed as his hips rock upward into that blissful heat.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you," he manages moments later, drunk on sensation.

Jensen answers with a low hum, the vibration shooting straight up Jeff's spine. Groaning, Jeff rides the wave and Jensen's hands curl over his hips, holding him down as he takes him in deep.

All too soon, Jeff feels the pull, that familiar, insistent tug at the base of his spine and he drops a hand to Jensen's shoulder, gripping the t-shirt with a rough tug.

"No. No, no," he grunts, managing to lever himself up to his elbow once more. "Not coming like this. C'mere."

He swallows back a whine as Jensen releases him, cool air brushing his spit-slick cock. He distracts himself with working at Jensen's shirt, movements uncoordinated. Jensen thankfully gets the message and lifts his arms, aiding Jeff in the removal of the offending garment.

Jensen's sadly still in his jeans, but Jeff's impatience gets the better of him and he wraps an arm around Jensen's waist and yanks, pulling him gracelessly into his lap.

Their knees and thighs collide briefly as Jensen lets out a laugh. Jeff pushes himself further from the edge with Jensen struggling to keep up.

Finally, Jeff arranges himself well enough, Jensen still hovering over him, naked from the waist up, mouth gorgeously swollen and face flushed red. The sight is incredible, easily one of the hottest things Jeff's ever seen and he immediately brings both hands up to frame Jensen's jaw. He draws Jensen down into a wide, wet kiss, tongue not so much asking permission this time, but demanding it, staking a claim of sorts as Jensen moans and presses against him.

Jeff's cock is rock hard and insistent against his belly, smearing wet against his own stomach and Jensen's, but Jeff ignores the ache to focus instead on the feel of Jensen's skin, the smooth planes of his arms and sides and broad shoulders, the dip at the small of his back, the gentle slope of his ass and the hard muscle of his thighs. Jeff's fingers dig into denim, scrape as he struggles to get more, get closer, and Jensen breaks the kiss with a rough gasp, his breath hot against Jeff's cheek.

"Holy shit, I want you in me," he murmurs, barely loud enough for Jeff to make out the words at all.

But he does, the confession sending a brand new wave of heat rocketing down Jeff's spine. A second later and he has Jensen on his back, stunned, dark green eyes staring up at him as Jeff roughly yanks Jensen's jeans down his thighs, dragging his boxer briefs with them. After taking another few moments to wrestle with Jensen's shoes and socks, Jeff has finally has him completely naked and doesn't bother hiding a low, satisfied growl as he soaks in the sight.

Jensen's dick is still hard, Jeff doesn't fail to notice, standing up tall from between his spread thighs. Jensen has one arm flung outward and curved at the elbow, palm upward in a gesture of vague surrender. The other rests low on Jensen's belly, fingertips rubbing idly at the faint trail of hair just beneath his navel.

Jeff licks his lips.

"You just gonna stare all night?" Jensen says, his voice a low tease.

Jeff blinks and drags his gaze upward, catching the small grin curving Jensen's lips. "Stay," he says as he backs off the bed.

Jensen only arches an eyebrow and Jeff tosses him a wink as he quickly ducks into the bathroom. He gives himself only a cursory, assessing glance in the mirror before grabbing his toiletry bag off the back of the toilet and fishing out his travel size bottle of lube. His recovery ability these days isn't nearly what it used to be, but he grabs a few condoms just in case; if anyone could pull two or three rounds out of him, it's this kid, and he'd rather be prepared.

When he returns to the room only moments later, he finds Jensen just as he'd left him, though the sight now is even more intoxicating.

Jensen's still sprawled on his back, one leg bent at the knee and thighs spread wide. He has his head tilted to the side, gaze locked on Jeff as he slowly strokes himself, hand moving almost idly over his flushed cock.

"I stayed," he says with a faint grin, eyes dragging down to the contents in Jeff's hand. "Do I get a reward?"

Jeff blinks, surprised by Jensen's bold teasing in comparison with his earlier hesitance. But he can't deny the effect it has on him, blood rushing hot through his veins.

Stepping forward, Jeff knees his way onto the bed, setting the condom and lube aside before resting his hand on Jensen's shin. Says, "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Jensen again arches an eyebrow, half question and half challenge, but doesn't move as Jeff crawls over him, his knees digging into the backs of Jensen's spread thighs, a hand on either side of his head.

For the first time in awhile, Jeff finds himself thinking of Jared, finds himself wondering if this is exactly how he gets to see Jensen every night: loose and happy, all stretched out and playful and warm for the taking. It's not a side of Jensen Jeff's ever seen before, clearly a well kept secret he imagines only a lucky few have ever been allowed to witness.

He wonders if mailing Jared a thank you card in the morning would be in bad taste.

Pushing the thought aside for the moment, Jeff leans down close enough to whisper against Jensen's lips: "So you gonna let me fuck you now?"

He feels rather than sees the smile that gets him, and flicks his tongue out to lick it away as he pulls back. Jensen's hands raise to touch his chest, palms wide and warm as they travel downward and back up again, practically petting him.

"Depends," Jensen says, grin widening. "That my reward?"

"It's why we're here, isn't it? To fulfill that little fantasy of yours?"

Jensen's smile falters then, the blunt reminder of the situation clearly catching him by surprise. Jeff considers taking it back, but quickly dismisses the idea. No reason to pretend this is anything other than it is, after all.

When Jensen still doesn't reply after another moment, Jeff lets his lips curl into a slow grin and cocks his head, tone dropping to a low tease as he adds, "You can even call me daddy if you want."

Jensen blinks then, eyes wide, and Jeff can't help the chuckle that suddenly bursts free.

"Oh, fuck you," Jensen snorts, pushing roughly at Jeff's side. The push is entirely ineffectual, resulting only in a growl as Jeff leans down to steal another kiss, tongue plunging into Jensen's mouth, deep and greedy. Jensen lets it happen, head tipping back as Jeff settles more fully onto him, nestling cock to cock.

Though the need isn't quite as urgent as before, Jeff's still fully hard and Jensen's right there with him, his stiff length rocking alongside Jeff's with every fluid thrust of his hips.

The friction is delicious, Jensen slick with sweat and his own spunk and Jeff still leaking pre-come. But it's far from all Jeff wants and he breaks the kiss to mouth at the line of Jensen's throat, careful not to suck too long or too hard, to not break the skin as he nips and bites a path downward.

"Yeah," Jensen murmurs beneath him, more a rumble than anything else and Jeff holds his weight on one arm again as the other reaches down to grip the smooth, soft skin of Jensen's inner thigh, guiding his legs wider. "Fuck, _yeah_."

He glances up to see Jensen with his head thrown back, chest and face still flushed and one arm once again flung back in surrender. Slipping his hand higher up Jensen's leg, he brushes his thumb along the silky skin of Jensen's perineum and soaks in the sudden, quick shudder the touch elicits.

"Wish your boy could see you like this right now," Jeff says, nearly surprising himself with the declaration as he drags his thumb lower, tugging very gently at the rim of his hole. "Laid out for me. So willing..."

Jensen answers with a soft, low moan, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he rolls his hips.

"Think he'd like what he'd see?" Jeff asks, bending down to whisper against Jensen's tip. "You spread out beneath me like this? Letting me touch you all over?" Still rubbing around the rim of Jensen's hole, he eases the tip of his thumb inside, just up to the first knuckle. "Letting me get inside you? Loosening you up?"

Jensen groans again, squirming faintly at the intrusion as he breathes a soft, "Yes."

"Yeah?" Jeff replies, the idea making his dick jerk as he bends lower still, kissing slowly down Jensen's length, breathing in the sharp, deep musk of sweat and sex. "You really think so?"

"Told me," Jensen murmurs, the words melting into another delicious whine as Jeff slips his thumb in just a little further. It's still too dry so he doesn't push it any further, just wiggles gently, tongue flicking over the stretch of skin around the digit. "Fuck, _yeah_. Jeff. Come on."

Sitting back, Jeff grins as he eases his thumb free and reaches for the lube. After slicking up a few fingers, he repositions, his dry hand pressed to the inside of Jensen's thigh to hold him open as he presses wet, slick fingers to the skin below Jensen's balls, slow and teasing. "Keep talkin', sweetheart," he says, middle finger slipping down to trace Jensen's rim once more, rubbing gently, and then sliding away. "What did Jared tell you?"

He gets little more than a soft whine in reply at first as Jensen's hips press down and back, one hand reaching to curl around Jeff's wrist to gently guide him. Jeff lets him, biting back a grin as Jensen coaxes Jeff's fingers over his hole.

"Jensen," Jeff finally says, dropping his voice low.

But Jensen's grip doesn't falter and he only puffs out a soft moan as he answers, "Said he wanted to watch."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff replies with some genuine surprise. After all, arranging for your boyfriend to fuck another man is still a little different than actually watching it happen. In reward for his candor, Jeff finally gives Jensen a sliver of what he wants and gently eases a single finger into him, pressing it in slow and easy, up in deep.

Jensen's body goes, breath caught in a quick hiss.

"Shh, baby," Jeff whispers, petting Jensen's thigh lightly as he gently twists his wrist, keeping his finger lodged in deep, willing Jensen to relax and accept him, to let his body accommodate. "Doin' so good for me."

At that, Jensen gives a low, delicious little laugh, the sound melting into a soft groan as his grip on Jeff's wrist eases somewhat. "Got a lotta practice at this," he says and Jeff glances up to see Jensen grinning down at him.

Jeff gets another mental flash of Jensen and Jared together, Jensen spread out just like this with Jared over him, getting fucked hard and fast. Jeff's never seen Jared naked, has no idea just how big Jared's dick might be, but if he were to hazard a guess based solely on proportionality, he'd guess the man is definitely above average.

Or perhaps that's just a hope. He certainly likes the idea of it.

"You like bending over for him?" Jeff asks, still dwelling on the image in his mind. "Like the feel of his cock inside you?" He slips in a second finger to punctuate the question, watches as Jensen's face screws up in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck," Jensen breathes before letting out a ragged exhale. "Yeah. He fucks me so good, Jeff, you have no idea. He's fucking huge."

"Yeah?" Well, that answers that question then. Jeff slides his other hand up higher, high enough to take Jensen's cock in a loose grip. "So what do you need me for then?"

As Jensen's head falls back, Jeff ducks down, tongue flicking out to taste the tip of Jensen's dick, the taste now more bitter than before, sharp with his earlier release. Jensen shudders at the sensation and grabs a fistful of Jeff's hair.

"Just _want_ you," he hears Jensen hiss and Jeff groans low and shoves his fingers in hard, twisting his wrist before drawing back and doing it again. "Fuck. Fuck, _yeah_. Want you. Want you to fuck me hard. So hard. C'mon. Please, Jeff. Please."

Grinning, Jeff presses a kiss to the flared crown and slips lower to trace the thick vein along the underside leading down to Jensen's balls. "Jared wants it, too?" he asks, lips brushing the soft skin there.

Jensen whines, his grip tightening and Jeff adds a third finger, marveling in the tight, wet heat of Jensen's channel, the way the muscles cling to him, squeezing with every slow thrust.

"Why isn't he here, baby? We could give him a hell of a show."

"Don't know," Jensen answers, voice straining. "I don't-- I asked him. Told him. He said--" Jensen's voice cuts out for a second as Jeff picks up the pace of his finger fucking, mouth hovering over the bobbing of Jensen's cock. " _Fuck!_ He said-- Said he didn't wanna get in the way. Wanted it to be mine."

Jeff isn't sure he entirely gets the idea, but he's strangely impressed nonetheless.

Before he can voice as much, however, Jensen gives another high, shaky moan. Says, "Jesus _fuck_ you feel good. Holy shit. Want you _in_ me. Need you-- Need you to _fuck me._ "

Grinning, Jeff glances up again, Jensen's dick standing tall in the foreground of his vision, Jensen's bare chest and stomach a landscape background, rising and falling with every ragged breath.

"You always this mouthy?" Jeff asks, fingers still working in and out.

Jensen replies with a low, throaty laugh, head lifting to share a brief, almost wicked grin with Jeff. "You've no fuckin' idea."

"I'd like to," Jeff admits, which only makes Jensen's smile widen further.

"C'mon and fuck me, Jeff," Jensen says then, lips curling as his hips rise, falling into the rhythm of Jeff's hand. "Need it so bad. Need your dick in me. Fuck, just _do it_ already."

It would take a much stronger man than Jeff to pretend Jensen's words don't get to him and he lets out a rough groan of his own, breath warm against Jensen's spit-soaked cock.

"Gettin' there, sweetheart." He turns his head to press a light, almost chaste kiss to Jensen's inner thigh and is surprised when Jensen nearly bucks hard enough to shove him off.

" _Now! Fuck!_ " Jensen has a death grip on Jeff's wrist, no longer merely holding him, but actively using the leverage to shove Jeff's fingers up inside him, bearing down on every thrust, essentially fucking himself. "I can't-- Don't make me come like this. Please. Want to come on your cock. Want it so fucking _bad_."

The last is an outright whine, nearly desperate enough to make Jeff wonder if Jensen's about to actually start _crying_.

And it's more than enough to shatter his resolve.

"Okay," he manages, his own muscles shaky as he gently tries to ease his fingers free of the hold Jensen has on them. "Jesus-- Okay."

It seems to do the trick, Jensen merely releasing another whine as Jeff pulls back. His legs fall to the mattress, still spread wide, and he stretches his arms out, head tipped away from Jeff. Somewhat clumsily, Jeff opens the nearest condom packet and slips on the flimsy sheath of rubber as Jensen arches and moans against the sheets, body on display, glowing with a faint sheen of sweat.

Jeff allows himself a quick few strokes of his own cock. It's partly to wet the rubber, but mostly because he simply can't help himself. Jensen looks like the best slice of pornography he's ever seen; he can't _not_ jerk off at the sight of it.

When Jensen's eyes open and his pink tongue flicks out to wet his lips, Jeff nearly runs the risk of coming all over himself.

Groaning, he pulls his hand away from his cock and reaches down to grab Jensen's thighs, roughly dragging him closer and all but collapsing onto him.

"This what you want?" he asks, voice dropping low as his covered dick drags along Jensen's shaft, teasing them both.

Jensen swallows, dark eyes widening as he rests his hands on Jeff's shoulder. "Yes. Almost."

"Almost," Jeff repeats. He leans in to nip at Jensen's bottom lip. It's still swollen, puffy and red from earlier and Jeff circles his hips and rocks forward, lifts a hand to Jensen's jaw, tilting him up so their eyes meet. "Say it again. Tell me what you want."

He can feel every stilted huff from Jensen's lungs brush across his open mouth, Jensen's grip on his arms clenching rhythmically, heart pounding hard between them.

Softening his tone slightly, Jeff bumps their noses, lets his tongue flick over Jensen's upper lip. Whispers, "Tell me."

The words are barely out before Jensen's whining again, legs hitching up, knees running along Jeff's sides. "Fuck me. Oh God, _fuck me_."

"Jesus," Jeff breathes, overwhelmed by the pure need in Jensen's voice. He reaches down between them, swiftly guiding himself to the slick, open pucker of Jensen's hole and slides inside.

"Oh--"

Jensen's breath gets caught in a tight gasp, his body tensing. But Jeff doesn't pull back, struggling to keeps himself locked in the perfect heat of Jensen's ass. "Shhh, it's okay," he manages, lips brushing the curve of Jensen's jaw. "Let me in, baby. Let me make it good for you."

Jensen shudders faintly as he takes a stilted, ragged breath and his lips curve upward as he remarks, " _Baby?_ "

Grinning, Jeff scrapes his teeth along the hinge of Jensen's jaw as he rolls his hips forward gently. "You love it."

"Mmm," Jensen remarks and Jeff honestly isn't sure whether or not he's agreeing. Figures it doesn't matter as Jensen's hands smooth down over his shoulders again and his hips arch up as Jeff pulls back, starting up a slow rhythm.

But the angle really isn't the best and Jeff gradually eases back, one hand sliding down to the swell of Jensen's ass, palm spanning the muscle there, grabbing hold and thrusting in deep again.

Jensen makes a choked, shocked sort of noise and Jeff grins as he repeats the motion, staying in deep on the next thrust.

"Better?" he asks, and Jensen lets out a soft whine in reply, squirming deliciously.

It's good, but still not perfect. Jeff eases back a bit, takes a moment to glance down between them and finds himself staring down at the point where they join, Jensen's rim stretched wide around Jeff's girth, his cock dark beneath the flimsy, lube-slick condom.

"Fuck," he breathes, tone nearly reverent as he presses his thumb to the tender skin of Jensen's rim, feeling the both of them at once. "Wish you could see this right now."

Jensen's whine turns more urgent, sharper as he smacks at Jeff's upper arm. "You need to stop fuckin' teasing," he growls, his earlier playful tone reduced to a pure, primal urgency. Blunt nails dig into Jeff's skin, killing his rhythm completely, and he stutters for a moment, shoving in deep before forcing himself to slip out.

"Jeff," Jensen whimpers, frustration clear as he drops back, his legs still spread wide.

Jeff doesn't waste any time soothing, but instead immediately grabs one of the hotel's overstuffed pillows from the head of the bed. "Up," he orders, hands gentle but insistent on Jensen's hip and shoving the pillow underneath. It takes Jensen a second to get the picture, but once they're on the same page, Jensen grins through his ragged breathing as Jeff kneels between his thighs.

"Yeah," he says, playful once more as Jeff nudges his cockhead against Jensen's hole again. "Yeah, c'mon. Give it to me. Give it-- _oh_. Oh, _fuck_."

Jeff nearly snarls in reply, hips snapping forward, thrusting in deep and relishing the clench of muscle all around him. The angle is perfect, pulling him in to the hilt, Jensen's legs hiked up high around his hips, and he lets himself completely lose control. Every punch of his hips draws a strangled, shaky moan from Jensen, words turning into pure nonsense, a heated mantra of little more than Jeff's name and "please" and "yes" and "harder."

Jeff's muscles burn from the exertion, sweat collecting at the backs of his knees and in the dip of Jensen's throat, glistening. Everything is slick and overheated, the air humid with their breaths, heavy with sex. It's completely overwhelming. Intoxicating. Pleasure mounts and coils anew, winding tight at the base of Jeff's spine until it's sharp and _here_ and Jeff has to pull out, has to strip off the condom and wrap his hand tight around himself, one stroke, two and he's coming, painting Jensen's stomach and chest in thick, milky streams. It comes out faster than he's expecting, shoots farther than it has in years, hitting as high as Jensen's jaw and collarbone, a few on his right nipple, the later spurts puddling in the soft of Jensen's belly.

Jeff moans helplessly as he rides it out, his hand messy from his own come and he squeezes another few drops, watches them land in the dark curls of Jensen's pubic hair before he finally lets go.

Beneath him, Jensen stares, eyes blown wide and chest heaving. Jeff lets himself enjoy the sight for only half a second before curling his come-slick hand around Jensen's length.

"Oh god," Jensen groans, spasming at the touch, ab muscles tightening. "Jeff-- Fuck. _Jeff!_ "

Three strokes is all it takes. Jensen lets it happen, lets Jeff milk every last drop out of him. It's a smaller load this time, but just as incredible, Jensen's entire body jerking with the aftershocks, flushed red and shiny with sweat.

Jensen's still half hard when Jeff finally -- reluctantly -- releases his hold, legs splayed in either direction and hands covering his face.

Grinning, Jeff smoothes his hand over Jensen's pelvis, smearing their come together as he leans down to lick a streak off Jensen's nipple.

"Jesus," Jensen hisses, jolting before settling into a soft, weary laugh.

"No rule against coming all over you," Jeff murmurs as he presses another kiss, hand spread low on Jensen's belly.

"Mmm," Jensen replies. He sounds completely sated, so the strength behind the grip he applies to Jeff's neck is somewhat surprising. But Jeff doesn't fight it, laughing a little as Jensen pulls him upward, rising halfway to meet him in a wet kiss. It's a little uncoordinated, a little sloppy, but still almost enough to make Jeff's dick perk in interest.

It ends far too soon, Jensen falling back onto the bed with a weary exhale, arms sprawled above his head.

Jeff grins down at him, still drinking in the sight while he can. By all accounts, this is a one-time deal; no take-backs or do-overs, and he's damn sure going to appreciate every last moment.

But when Jensen's eyes start to drift closed and his breathing slows, Jeff sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to sit up.

"C'mon, sport. Let's get you cleaned up before you head home."

Jensen squints an eye open, but otherwise doesn't move. Jeff gives him another nudge before rising to his feet.

"Getting rid of me already, huh?" Jensen says as Jeff gathers his jeans from off the floor.

"Oh, trust me, I'd keep you in here for weeks if I thought Jared would let me," he replies, bending to pick up Jensen's t-shirt next.

"I'm not allowed to shower," Jensen tells him and Jeff looks up to see Jensen yawning. "One of the rules. We didn't share that one with you."

It catches Jeff off-guard and he isn't at all sure of how to respond. His blood is suddenly a little too warm, pulse quickening once more.

"He wants to smell you on me," Jensen continues, his smile proving he knows the impact of his words.

When Jeff still doesn't move or respond, Jensen finally sits up, grimacing slightly as he does so, clearly sore. Jeff can't help but feel proud for causing it, can't help but wonder if Jensen will still ache by the time he gets home, and if Jared will notice. If Jared will want him that way, all loose and used and ready to be reclaimed.

The idea is shockingly arousing and if Jeff about ten years younger there's no question he'd be hard again. As it is, he can still feel a stir, a low, aching want deep in his bones that draws a rough sort of laugh from his chest.

"You two... Gonna be the death of me."

Jensen huffs his own laugh and ducks his head a moment before glancing back up at Jeff through dark lashes. "That's not regret I hear there, is it, old man?"

"Not even a little," he remarks easily, dropping Jensen's jeans and t-shirt on the bed. "Only regret not taking a dose of Viagra at dinner."

Jensen's lips are still twitched into a grin as he grabs his shirt and starts turning it right side out. He slips it on over his head, making his already disheveled hair fluff out even further and Jeff doesn't bother fighting the impulse to run his hand through the strands, gripping lightly and turning Jensen's face up towards his.

Jensen cocks an eyebrow.

"So how long we got before you turn into a pumpkin?" Jeff asks.

Jensen grins wider and he reaches forward, warm hands landing on Jeff's hips and gently tugging him closer.

They meet halfway for another kiss, this one lighter than before. Softer. Jeff doesn't push it and neither does Jensen, their lips moving against each other for a long few moments, tongues introduced slowly, testing and lightly teasing. It's damn near sweet in a way Jeff hadn't been expecting and, when they both pull apart, he feels a little dazed and warm and almost drowsy.

He lets Jensen finish getting dressed, not bothering to put on his own clothing, but merely wrapping a towel around his waist and sitting perched on the foot of the bed, watching.

When Jensen disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes, Jeff sucks in a long, slow breath and rubs a hand over his face. Despite the deep, pleasantly sated hum in his bones, he nonetheless feels strangely untethered, undone in a way he can't explain. It's not exactly regret he's feeling; he hadn't been lying about that. But it's maybe not so far removed. And it's not that he's sorry for having taken this step so much as that there's virtually no chance of it ever happening again.

But he knows it's best that way. For all of them. He just has to remind himself of that.

And so he does, forcing himself to think of the man Jensen still has waiting for him at home, all six and a half feet of him. But Jeff isn't about to compare himself to Jared. Wouldn't dream of it. Just as he would never wish to truly come between the two. Jeff isn't so delusional to think that tonight is anything but the fulfillment of a long-time fantasy with himself playing a very particular role. That's all it is.

Still, when Jensen reemerges, cheeks faintly damp with water and hair more or less combed back into place, Jeff can't deny the fleeting pang of want for something he can never have.

Jensen smiles as Jeff rises to his feet, but his earlier nervousness has clearly returned, no longer hidden behind a haze of adrenaline and arousal.

"I'm just gonna grab a cab out in front," he says, gesturing awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck.

Jeff gives a low laugh, forcing an easy air in the hopes of dispelling some of Jensen's discomfort. He motions at the towel and says, "Good. I really wasn't looking forward to driving like this."

"It's a good look on you," Jensen replies, returning the grin, eyes wandering slowly down the expanse of Jeff's bare chest. His gaze lacks the earlier hunger, however, more idle appreciation than eager assessment.

"You think?" Jeff says, running one hand over his chest, the other gripping the towel at his hips as he gives Jensen a quick wink. "Maybe I'll have to wear it into work one day."

"In the middle of a Canadian Winter?" Jensen says, his smile brightening. "Absolutely."

They spend a few more minutes chatting, the conversation straddling the line between friendly and awkward with neither quite sure how to draw the evening to a close.

Jeff briefly considers trying for one more round, but then Jensen's gaze wanders to the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I should get back," he says with another shaky smile. "Don't want him worrying I'm not coming back."

Fighting a grin, Jeff arches an eyebrow. "Was that ever a question?"

Jensen only replies with a shrug and a small, ambiguous smile. Jeff laughs, knowing the answer full well, but appreciating the tease all the same.

Jensen doesn't give him a parting kiss at the door and Jeff can't really say he'd been expecting one. Instead, Jensen claps a hand on Jeff's shoulder and squeezes, a familiar gesture to be sure, but one that seems strangely formal and nearly impersonal now. Even with Jeff wearing only a towel.

He returns Jensen's small, anxious smile all the same and says, "Tell Jared hi for me, will you?"

"Of course," Jensen says, dropping his hand back to his side and stepping back.

Jeff isn't sure, but the way Jensen lingers for a few more seconds and the way his lips twitch before he shakes his head makes Jeff wonder if there's still something more he wants to say.

But he doesn't push for it, simply watches as Jensen turns and heads down the hall, hands slipping into his pockets and shoulders slightly hunched. He lets his gaze wander down to the familiar bowed legs that only a half hour earlier were wrapped around his waist and tries not to wonder just how this has altered their relationship forever.

 **end.**


End file.
